Prom Night
by DarkPixy15
Summary: layuren has no date for the prom until the day of. she rushes to alice for help, and afterward they invite her out, but she says she'd never go in a million years, but how does she really feel. Summary sucks please read, one shot.


BPOV

Jessica, Alice, Rose, Angela and I were walking down the hallway, talking about what we were going to wear to prom. We of course had dates, and we couldn't wait to see them in their tuxes. The prom was tomorrow, and the halls were buzzing with talk about shoes, jewelry, how much booze the guys were gonna drink, and most of all, about the fact the no one had asked Lauren to go yet.

Lauren was the school slut, and none of us like her. She was mean, annoying, and had had sex with just about every college guy she could find. It was disgusting.

She was leaning against her locker, and staring past us and down the hallway longingly.

"What's she ogling at?" Jessica whispered, and we all smiled.

"There's probably a new teacher that she can't wait to screw or something." We all burst out laughing as we walked by her.

She glared, and stalked off, with her little butt twitching like she had some kind of muscle spasm. We laughed even harder.

* * *

Alice was downstairs getting the rest of the pop corn, and Jessica and I were talking about a movie we'd watched a few days ago. Rose walked in, dragging her boyfriend and prom date, Emmet McCarty by the ear into the room. Angela walked in dragging her boyfriend and date, Ben, and Jessica's boyfriend and date, Mike into the room, followed by Alice, who was pushing her boyfriend and date Jasper, and the train of my friends ended with my wonderful boyfriend, Edward Masen, who was the only guy to come into the room willingly.

I smiled, and pecked him on the lips. He slung his arm around my shoulders, and hugged me to his side. I willingly sagged into him, and waited for the movie to start.

We were watching prom night, and then we were forcing the guys to go home, and we were going to stay up all night, talking, and then we were going to get manis and pedis. Then we were going home, and Alice was going to get us all ready.

We ran upstairs after our mini spa day, and then we all took showers, one by one, and Alice went first since she was basically going to dress us all.

Alice was in the middle of doing Rose's makeup, and her doorbell rang, so I ran downstairs to answer the door, and Lauren was standing there, holding a bag that I assumed had a dress in it, and she had no makeup on, and was wearing a Juicy Sweatsuit, and her hair was up.

"I have a date, and I need help getting ready. You guys have the best styles, and I swear I won't do or say anything mean to any of you. Please help me?" She looked pathetic, but I let her in anyway.

I brought her back upstairs with me, and when I walked in, I said, "Well, everyone, look what Chippendale's kicked out."

They all turned, and Alice pushed her into the shower ignoring her protests, and she threw a rag into the shower and a bottle of her best shampoo for blonde curly hair.

"Alice! What are you doing?"

"She has a date, and I get another person to dress up. Her dress is horrible, so she can wear one of mine. I don't want to hear a word about what a bad idea this is, so keep it to yourself."

"Yes ma'am." We all said together.

Lauren walked out in a towel, and Alice told her to sit down in a chair somewhere around the room.

Alice finished Rose's makeup, and brought out a dark red dress that had a halter top, and hugged her upper body perfectly, and had no back. The bottom flowed out in pleats to touch the floor. Rose's shoes were about six inches, and were peep toe stilettos. Her makeup was light, but her lipstick was slightly darker than the dress. Her hair was straight, but she had it teased in the back, so it had the same effect a bump-it would. She looked beautiful, as always.

Then she finished Angela, and she walked out in a pale pink knee-length dress that was slightly low cut, and fit Angela's body perfectly. Her shoe's four inch, pointy toed, pink stilettos, and Angela's makeup was perfect for her features. She had sparkly pink eyelids, and her cheeks bones looked miles higher than usual, and her lips were glossed over with a dark pink. Angela's hair was put up in a slightly to the side bun, and looked exactly like the Hollywood size bump-it style where the girl had that scarf in her hair, and it looked kind of frizzy, but the way the style was, it looked good.

Jessica took a little more time, because her hair refused to cooperate. Alice ended up putting about half a can of moose in her hair, and a little hairspray. Jessica's hair was in long curls down her back, and it almost looked like Taylor Swift's hair, but not quite as much of it. Jessica's bangs were pinned back, and there was a little puff. She looked SO cute. Her dress was dark purple, and it was really low cut, and it was a little looser than everyone else's dresses. It went down to the floor, and it flowed when ever she moved.

Then Alice finished me next. I didn't take to long, because once my hair was dry, Alice basically left it alone, she just put a little moose in it, and it curled a little, but not too much. My makeup was basically the same as usual, I just had a darker red lipstick. My dress was midnight blue, and had a few sparkles at the top, and as the dress went down, the sparkles got closer and closer together, until, at the very bottom, it was completely silver, and when I moved, each sparkle glimmered like a star in the sky. My shoes were silver, five inch, strappy heels.

Then Alice did Lauren. Her dress was sea foam green, and was pretty much the same style as Marilyn Monroe's white dress. It was just lower cut. Her shoes were the same style as mine, only hers were white. Lauren's hair was put up, and a few tendrils were out, and were curled. Her makeup was completely natural, and her lips were just shiny, they didn't have any color. She actually looked pretty. For once. She kept gushing over Alice, and wouldn't leave her alone. She kept saying thank you, over and over again.

And finally, Alice came out in a hot pink dress, of course, and was just a basic strapless, that went down to mid-calf, and her shoes were hot pink five inch stilettos. We all stood arm in arm, looked in the mirror. The door-bell rang, it was time to go.

When we walked into the cafeteria, everyone stopped what they were doing, and stared at the twelve of us. We all smiled, and went out to the dance floor, and started dancing. We flew around the dance floor, and eventually, other people started dancing again. We smiled at everyone.

When it was over, Angela, Jessica, Rosalie, Alice and I walked up to Lauren, and smiled.

"So, Lauren do you wanna go grab a bite to eat, or something?" I asked. I kind of wished she would go. Maybe she would start over.

"Hah. You wish you could hang out with me. Like I'll ever go anywhere with you losers. Wow. How much hairspray did you put in their hair Alice? They're delusional." Then she turned around, and started making out with whoever her date was. We shrugged, and walked off, I knew she wanted to go though, because when I turned around to wave at someone, I saw her looking longingly at us, walking arm in arm, with everyone wanting to be our best friends.

LPOV

_Hmm, I wish I could go, but my Dad would be so pissed. I can't tell them that though. They'll want to know why, and if I tell them anything, I'll have told them too much._

All of a sudden, my date grasped at my back, and hit a bruise that I'd gotten last night. I gasped, but he didn't know it was from pain, and I wasn't about to tell him. I watched them all walking away, and I seriously wanted to be their friend, but, after being such a b**** to them all these years, there's no way that just because they were nice to me for and hour doesn't mean that they wanted to be my friend. But that was all I wanted, more than almost anything else in the world. The only thing I wanted more was for my dad to stop hurting me. But that would never happen. Not unless he died.

**A/N: IDK why I wrote this, but I was reading a fanfic, and for some reason, this idea popped into my head, so I immediately started writing it. Well, TTFN, I've got somewhere to be in three hours, and I haven't eaten yet! Lol, th-th-th-that's all, folks!**

**wow, I'm a dork.....oh well.........btw, probably the only one-shot I'll ever write, unless you have a suggestion or something....idk.... ;p**


End file.
